Hetalia Stuff
by Koshek The Floating Cat
Summary: I'm just posting all my unfinished fanfics here, along with random ideas and AUs that I think up. A lot of it will probably be some variety of supernatural stuff. I'm just going with T for language and stuff. (originally Hetalia Drabbles, but I felt like the chapters were too long to be drabbles)
1. A Very Pissy Werewolf

Yeah so I got obsesses with Hetalia, and I'm always coming up with random ideas and shit for AUs that I either never write for or never finish writing for, so I'm just gonna post them all here. Well, here's werewolf!Spamano.

* * *

"What the fuck do you think you're doing, you creepy son of a bitch?"

Antonio blinked but continued to stare at the unnerved Italian before him.

"Lo siento, Lovi. You're just so cute when you're reading, 'cause you get so focused, and when you smile I know you're at a happy part, and it makes me happy when you're happy!"

Lovino glared at him, crossing his arms and only making himself look cuter. "Quit fucking staring, you damn weirdo. I can't focus when you keep fucking looking at me like you wanna eat me, damn it! ...You're not frigging hungry, are you?"

Antonio shrugged. "A little. Si. I haven't gone hunting since yesterday!"

Lovino had already turned his attention back to his book. "Better get your ass to the forest. Damn rabbits and shit aren't gonna eat themselves."

The Spanish werewolf slid over to Lovino, wrapping him in a hug and resting his head on his shoulder. "When are you going to let me bite you, Lovi? I don't like hunting alone; it's boring. Please let me turn you?"

Lovino squirmed but didn't break out of the warm embrace. "I _told _you. Maybe tomorrow."

Antonio frowned. "I know you said that. But you said that last week. Please let me bite you," he whined, dragging out the you. "It doesn't even hurt that much, I swear! It's so lonely hunting by myself, and you'll be strong, and fast, and see better, and hear better, and age slower, and it's so much better than being human! Everything is so much prettier, and brighter, and-and think of all the things you'll be able to paint with better eyesight! And you'd look so cute with ears, and a tail, and all furry. Please Lovi? What do I have to do to convince you?"

"Jesus fucking christ! If I say yes will you shut the fuck up?!"

"Si," Antonio said, beaming. "So where do you want the bite? It'll leave a scar, so think about that."

"How big of a scar? Same size as yours?"

Antonio shook his head and let go of Lovino, pointing to his neck, the large white mark contrasting greatly with his sun kissed skin. "This was just because I pissed off Alvarez. Really, I just have to break the skin, so it won't be that big. So, where do you want it?"

Lovino was silent for a moment, before he held up his right arm. "Wrist, I guess. Now hurry up and fucking bite me, before I change my mind."

The Spaniard took hold of his arm, bringing it to his lips and kissing it. "Ready?" Without waiting for a reply, he quickly bit down, his sharp teeth easily slicing through the thin skin of the Italian's arm.

Said Italian immediately began cursing up a storm, long after Antonio's teeth left his flesh. "You motherfucker, you said it wasn't gonna hurt. That most definitely fucking hurt, damn it! Shit!"

"Calm down Lovi, I'm gonna go get you a band-aid. And then we can go hunting! It'll be so fun! And you'll be such a cute wolf!" He kissed the top of Lovino's head, before going to the bathroom. As he rummaged through the medicine cabinet, he could hear Lovino mumbling angrily in the living room.

"God fucking damn it, this is such bullshi-" Lovino's complaining suddenly cut off and there was a sound of ripping fabric.

_Uh oh, _Antonio thought. _He must've changed. Good thing we live in the woods. _He walked into the living room to see a small wolf with auburn fur and furious hazel eyes.

_Now I'm fucking pissed! That was my favorite pair of jeans! This sucks balls,_ Lovino thought.

"Lo siento, mi amor. Should've warned you about that... Oh well. At least there's no one around to see you. Here, let me just..." He proceeded to take off his clothes and change into his wolf form. He was a little larger than Lovino, with chocolaty brown fur and bright green eyes. _There we go! Ok, let's go hunting now, Lovi! _

He ran out through the doggy door he had installed a month or two ago, Lovino following him, marveling at how bright and beautiful everything was.

He could see everything much better than when he had been human, from the leaves on the trees to the small nocturnal animals scurrying around the forest. _This will be so fun to paint..._

_Si, mi amor! But let's hunt first! I'm starving!_

_What the hell you creep?! You can hear my thoughts?!_

_Si! But only when one or both of us is in our wolf form! Ok, let's hunt!_

Lovino shook his head at the overexcited Spaniard, before chasing him into the underbrush.

* * *

Blah this was kinda shitty. I wrote it at like 2 am, so there's my excuse. Well, I'm going to fucking sleep now.


	2. Stray Cats

"Here kitty, here kitty kitty! Mama has some leftovers for you," the small Italian boy cooed, kneeling on the doorstep of a ratty-looking apartment. He looked very young, around 15, but was much older than that. He had brown hair and very light eyes that appeared to be amber in color. He was rather pale and his round, childlike cheeks were flushed, but it served to make him look cherubic rather than sick. The brown ally cat in front of him eagerly raced towards him, two small kittens following. The dark haired boy gasped when he saw the small creatures, and immediately started petting them. "Pookie! You had your babies! And they're both boys! Let's see, we'll name you Gino, and we'll name you Gio," he said to the two small white cats, one with brown markings, and the other with more reddish markings.

Gino seemed rather happy, and was licking his brother. Gio swiped at him and just wanted the fish scraps in the boy's hand. He attempted to bite through his hand, before the boy pulled away. "Ah ah ah," he said disapprovingly. "No biting Grandmama, Gio. Here, you can have a piece, but you need to share with Gino and Pookie." He gave each cat a chunk of fish, smiling as they ate it.

From the shadows of the dark alley, Ludwig hesitated. This was the vampire he had been sent after? This little Italian boy, who looked so happy to give stray cats food? The boy who couldn't have been older than 17, and was more likely closer to 14? It couldn't be.

But Ludwig knew that, especially when it came to his profession, appearances were deceiving. While this boy looked like a teenager, he was potentially centuries old. He turned his attention back to the possible creature of the night, wanting to ensure that he was in fact a threat before moving in for the kill.

He was petting Pookie, smiling happily as the two kittens played together. The grumpy cat, Gio, didn't appear to share his brother's enthusiasm, and glared at him. Gino didn't seem to notice, and tackled the other kitten. Gio hissed and swiped at him, sending the slightly smaller cat running to their mother. The boy immediately turned to glare at Gio, his eyes turning red and confirming his identity as a vampire.

"Gio! Be nicer to your fratello! He just wants to play with you!" The kitten froze in fear, and Pookie threw herself in front of him, taking Gino with her. She hissed at the boy, shielding her children with her body.

The vampire's eyes widened, fading back to their amber color. "I-I...! Mi dispiace Gio! I-I didn't m-mean to scare you. I haven't fed tonight, and I got angry, and I took it out on you."

He reached forward, hoping to placate the distressed animals, but they turned and ran away. "P-Pookie? Gio? Gino? I'm sorry! I didn't mean to scare you! P-please come back!"

Tears welled up in his eyes, and he began to bawl like a small child. Ludwig blinked in surprise. Why was he crying over a few dirty animals? They were just common street cats; you could find a million more in New York. What was stranger was that this boy was one of them. Shouldn't he be more... Fearsome?

I suppose I ought to kill him now, Ludwig thought to himself. Before his wailing attracts someone. He took a step towards him, and the boy instantly stopped crying and whipped his head in his direction.

"W-who's there? Please don't hurt me," he cried, his voice quivering. Ludwig froze, but decided to proceed anyway. The boy's eyes widened almost comically when he saw the masked hunter step out of the shadows.

"Who are you? Please don't hurt me, I have relatives in... Whatever country you're from!" He stood and backed up against the door, attempting to open it without taking his eyes off of the potentially dangerous stranger. When that failed, he turned to the door, furiously twisting the knob. The door appeared to be locked, and a look of stunned horror crossed his face when he realized this.

"Oh no," he whispered. "It must've locked behind me..." He began to pound on the door frantically. "Fratelli, fratelli! Open the door! Lovi, Mikey, somebody, please let me in!" He started screaming in Italian before Ludwig grabbed him and covered his mouth.

"Scheiße," Ludwig hissed. "Your screaming has probably alerted whoever "Mikey" und "Lovi" are." He uncovered his mouth to pull out a silver knife, and placed it at the vampire's throat just before the apartment door flew open, and two dark haired men rushed out, eyes red and fangs glistening.

"Fratello," the taller of the two shouted, seeing the knife. "You get your fucking hands off of my damn fratello right now, stronzo stupido!"

Ludwig tightened his grip on the small vampire as he started screaming. "Lovi, help me! I'm scared!" He pressed the knife closer to his throat. "Be quiet, bloodsucker. You two better not come any closer, or he gets it."

"Lovi" rolled his eyes. "You were gonna kill him, regardless of how close we are, idiota. I think we'll stay fucking right here. Except for you." As soon as he stopped speaking the vampire in Ludwig's arms smashed the back of his head into his nose.

"Fick," Ludwig yelled, releasing the boy in his shock. He grabbed his nose, blood quickly coating his hand. The pain was shooting throughout his whole face, and he was quite sure his nose was broken.

The other vampire, the one that hadn't said anything, lunged at him, knocking him to the ground. He was very strong, much stronger than Ludwig, and easily pinned him down. He sank his teeth into his throat and took a quick swallow.

"Hey, he's pretty good! No drugs or anything. A bit of an alcoholic aftertaste, but nothing too bad."

While he was distracted, Ludwig managed to throw him off, and stood up as quickly as he could. He was slightly off balance, due to both the sudden blood loss and the headache his injured nose had caused.

The three vampires tensed, ready to attack him, causing him to back up slowly. "Honda, you fucking idiot," he muttered under his breath. Kiku had said that there was only one vampire!

"You're not leaving, dick-for-brains. No one tries to hurt mi fratelli and gets away with it. Besides, Feli hasn't fed yet. I'm sure he's hungry." "Feli" tugged on his brother's sleeve. "Lovi, can I say hi?" The older vampire sighed. "Whatever, go ahead. But be careful. I don't see why it matters; we're just gonna kill him anyway..."

The first vampire walked towards Ludwig, easily snatching the knife from his hand and pinning him against a nearby wall. "Ciao. I'm Feliciano. That's mio fratello, Lovino, and my other fratello, Michelangelo. And just who are you?" Ludwig clenched his mouth shut. "Not going to answer? Fine," Feliciano said, staring into his eyes. "What's your name?" he asked again, his voice commanding. Fick, Ludwig thought. He's using compulsion. "Ludwig," he growled through his teeth. "Ok! Ciao Ludwig," said Feliciano, reaching up and removing Ludwig's ski mask.

"Oh," he gasped, surprised. "You're very attractive." With his currently mussed blond hair, bright blue eyes, and chiseled features, Ludwig was quite handsome. He wouldn't have thought that this angelic looking boy would have thought so.

"Lovi," he called back to his brother. "Can we keep him? He could be like a pet, or we could use him as an extra blood supply, or we could turn him. Oooh, yeah, can I turn him? Can I, can I? I bet he'd be really fun to hang out with!"

Ludwig choked. Turn him?! No, no, he could not let that happen!

Lovino noticed the frightened look in his eye and smirked. "I don't think he likes the sound of that. ...What do you think, Mikey?" Michelangelo shrugged. "It might be fun to have someone new around. Sí, why not?"

Feliciano smiled brightly. "Yay! So, can I Lovi? Can I?"

Lovino stared at Ludwig, the faintest of smiles on his face as he witnessed the young man's barely concealed panic.

"Sí, go right ahead."

* * *

This has nothing to do with anything and I wrote this awhile ago, and it's kinda dumb. I wrote a few more chapters for this but I probably won't upload them without some serious tweaking.


	3. Roomies

Oh, would you look at that? Another supernatural thing, with ghost!Canada. But I might actually finish this one!

* * *

Matthew Williams stared out the window, watching the blond man outside carry boxes out of his car and into the house. _His _house. He now had to share with this random guy, who looked like a complete stick in the mud. _Probably played football in high school and lifts weights every day, _Matthew thought. _I bet he eats raw eggs and drinks protein shakes, and goes jogging at 5 a.m. I mean, just look at those muscles! Guy's ripped!_

He watched for a few more minutes as the man let three dogs and a cat out of the car. The dogs ran around excitedly, sniffing at everything, while the cat went to sleep under the large oak tree in the front yard.

The ghost sighed and turned away from the window, already dreading having to coexist with the man, before floating up through the ceiling into his secret space: the attic. It was where he kept his few things he had managed to grab before his family got rid of his belongings. Since they didn't live there, they hadn't been able to see him after he died 17 years ago.

His secret space consisted of two paintings that he had done himself, several drawings his baby brother had given him, eight books about various Canadian wildlife, a stuffed toy polar bear, a picture of his family, three sketch books that were completely filled at this point, a box of assorted art supplies, and his red mittens his mother had made for him.

From the living room downstairs, he heard several thumps, a loud crash, and a grunt of pain. Rolling his amethyst eyes, Matthew made his way to the living room to make sure his new roommate hadn't hurt himself. He stuck his head through the wall, making sure to stay out of sight for the time being; he'd show himself later. He smirked at the mess the man was making: a box was laying sideways on the floor, knick knacks spilling out of it, while the blond held his foot, mumbling German curses under his breath.

After he stopped whining about his foot, he glanced out the window and groaned. "Where the hell is he?" He pulled his phone out of his back pocket and called someone. When they answered, he immediately started berating them. "Bruder, where are you?! You were supposed to be here 15 minutes ago. I'm not unpacking your things; you can do it yourself. Just like you should've rented an apartment yourself. But instead, you're living in my spare room and mooching of me and Feliciano." He was silent while the person on the end spoke.

The blond sighed and shook his head. "No, Gilbert, I know. I didn't mean it like that; it's just that Feliciano and I can't support you forever. You're 42, bruder, and you haven't had a steady job in a decade... Yes, I know it's expensive to forge papers... Yes, I'm aware. Gilbert, I'm very much aware of how hard it is to have a steady job when you don't age... What do you mean? We live in America now; we're going to have to speak English every day! ...No, I don't have time for a joke."

There was a long pause, before the blond man made a horrified expression. "Gilbert! Oh my actual god! What is it with you and terrible puns? ...No, you idiot, I have to go unpack. Now hurry up!" He hung up before Gilbert could tell another joke, leaving Matthew wondering what in the hell was up with this guy and his brother.

_Forging papers? Not aging? And just how many people are moving in?!_

He started to pick up a box when his phone rang. He groaned and answered it, brightening slightly at whoever was on the other end.

"Hi Feli... No, it's alright, you said you'd be late, remember? ...What?! But I thought he was living with Antonio? ...Are you serious? You've got to be kidding me! ...I told him not to do that! ...Oh my god. Was anyone hurt? ...I knew this would happen; that brother of yours is a ticking time bomb. I'm sorry, but living with a werewolf is just a disaster waiting to happen!"

_Werewolf?!_

"...Feli, I'm not mad at you; I'm mad that Lovino _and _Gilbert are both living with us. I'm mad that I now have to finish the basement so my brother can live in it, because we both know that Lovino will refuse to sleep there, so now he gets the guest room. I'm mad that my brother _still _doesn't have a job..." He let out a long breath and pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration.

"Do you really think this is going to work? Two vampires, a werewolf, and a human all living together?"

_Ok, that does it. I'm revealing myself._

"Don't forget your friendly neighborhood ghost," Matthew said, floating through the wall.

"Heilige verdammte Scheiße!" the blond yelled, dropping his phone. Matthew could hear the person on the other end shouting in Italian.

He put up his transparent hands in surrender as the blond man's dogs started barking at him.

"Calm down; I'm not gonna hurt you. I'm Matthew, and welcome to my house. You might wanna tell Feliciano everything's ok, by the way. He sounds like he's freaking out."

The man slowly bent down and picked up his phone, not taking his eyes off of the ghost in front of him. "I'm going to have to call you back, Feli. I, uh, I just met our other room mate," he muttered, before hanging up. He raised a hand, silencing the three dogs' loud barking, and nodding at the man floating in front of him.

"So," Matthew started, rubbing his arm awkwardly.

"So... I'm Ludwig Beilshmidt. What did you say your name was again?"

"Matthew. Matthew Jones. I'm guessing you're one of the two vampires?"

"Uh... Ja. The other is my brother Gilbert. And then we have my boyfriend Feliciano; he's human; and his brother Lovino. Lovino's a werewolf."

"And you're all living here? Dang; it's gonna be kinda crowded."

"Well, this was supposed to be just mine and Feliciano's house, but then Gilbert got fired, and now Lovino's living here too..."

"Yeah, I heard you talking about that. What, uh, what exactly happened?"

Ludwig groaned in exasperation and ran a hand through his hair. "Lovino _was _living with his boyfriend Antonio in their apartment, until yesterday when Lovino fell asleep in wolf form on the couch, and someone broke in, and he attacked them. It wouldn't have been that big of a deal, except that their building doesn't allow pets, so they got evicted, and now Antonio is living on his friend's couch. So now we're stuck with Lovino. If you don't mind me asking-"

"How did I die? Fell down the stairs like the clumsy idiot I am. I was 22, in case you were wondering. Well, I'd offer to help you unpack, but it takes a lot of energy for me to touch things, so I guess I'll be off. Oh! That reminds me of rule #1: the attic is mine. No one goes up there without my say so. That's actually pretty much the only rule, so, um... That's where I'll be. I'll come back down later; make sure you prepare everyone so they don't freak out. See ya later, roomie!"

With that, he left Ludwig standing alone in the living room.

* * *

Well there ya go. I changed Mattie's last name to Jones for the sake of him being Al's brother in this (Al being his baby brother).

Heilige verdammte Scheiße!: Holy fucking shit!


	4. Maybe

I'm gonna tell you right now: this is pretty dark.

WARNINGS: attempting suicide, mentions of death, mentions of self-harm

I think that's it. Reader beware.

* * *

Gilbert shivered from the cold, pulling his jacket tighter to his body and wishing that he had worn something thicker. It was November for god's sake, yet here he was, wearing nothing but dark skinny jeans, a t-shirt, and a thin jacket, with a beanie sitting lopsided on his pale hair. At least there wasn't any snow on the ground.

He didn't know where he was going; he just needed to get out of the house. Even if it was past midnight, and damn near freezing. He just needed to get away from his family.

As he got closer to the train tracks just outside of his small town, he let his thoughts wander back to that night's incident.

_"Gilbert, I will not stand for this kind of laziness in my house! Have you seen your report card?" He waved the offending sheet of paper in the teen's face, and proceeded to list off his grades. "You got a C in biology, algebra, and English, and a B- in German! You speak German; how on earth do you get a B-?! Not to mention your D in history! A D! This is absolutely unacceptable! Look at Ludwig's grades: all A's. Are you really content with your little brother getting better grades than you?" The older man sighed. "Why can't you be more like your brother?"_

"Because fuck you, old man," Gilbert muttered, balancing on the tracks. Now, he didn't hate his brother; he highly doubted that he could ever hate him. That didn't change how much he envied him. He was always the favorite. Their grandfather and their parents had always adored cute little Luddy, while Gilbert was the problem child. Nowadays, he embraced the label: he was the literal embodiment of problem child. He got into fights, skipped class, didn't do his homework, snuck out, you name it. Once in a while, he'd even get drunk with the other bad eggs in his school. They weren't friends; they just got stuck in detention quite often. Really, his only friends were a couple other outcasts: Antonio, the cheerful Spaniard with bipolar disorder, and Francis, the fashionable French love expert that got picked on for "acting like a fag".

"Fucking assholes," the teen said, thinking of the way the more popular students antagonized he and his friends. "I don't need their bullshit; I don't need anyone's bullshit. So what if he wears scarves? Doesn't make him gay... I mean, he is, but that's besides the point... And just 'cause he's bipolar doesn't make him a psycho..."

"How long do you plan on talking to yourself?"

Gilbert jumped, looking around for the person addressing him.

"Down here."

He glanced down and saw a boy around his own age lying down with his head resting on the tracks. He had longish wheat colored hair sticking out beneath a red beanie, and amethyst eyes hiding behind circular glasses. His hands were inside the pockets of his red hoodie, which was emblazoned with a large white maple leaf, and his jean covered ankles were crossed.

"The hell are you doing down there?"

The kid shrugged. "Waiting for a train to come. You?"

"Just had to get away from my family... You trying to kill yourself, or...?"

The blond shrugged again. "Whatever happens, happens. I don't care anymore."

"Well that's depressing as hell," Gilbert remarked, sitting down next the boy.

"That's life," was all he said in response.

They sat for a while in silence before Gilbert spoke up once more.

"I'm Gilbert."

"Matthew."

"...Why do you wanna die?"

Matthew didn't answer.

"I mean, it's gotta be something pretty bad for you to lay on train tracks. I've dealt with a lot of shit in my life, but I've never wanted to... End it..."

"You've dealt with a lot shit? Try having your mom die, while your brother and dad are too wrapped up in their own grief to bother with you, and have your only friend move to a different school, so you're all alone and have to hear everybody whisper about "hey, isn't that the kid who's mom died?" "Yeah, I heard she killed herself." "I heard it was cancer." And you have to hear everyone gossip about the worst thing in your life, but no one ever asks if you're ok, or how you're holding up, or even what your name is, so you just go about your day without a single modicum of comfort, knowing that no one cares about you."

Gilbert didn't respond for a moment.

"Both my parents are dead. It's just me, my little brother, and my grandfather. My brother and I had to leave our hometown in Germany and all of our friends to move to this crummy town in America. My grandfather likes my little brother better because he gets good grades, and doesn't hang out with the gay kid and the bipolar guy. Joke's on him, though. Ludwig's gay as hell," he said, chuckling without humor. "All the other kids beat the shit out of me and my friends on a regular basis, especially that one time when they saw Toni's scars from when he used to cut. Fran gets called a fag; one time they wrote it on his locker in Sharpie; and I'm just the albino orphan who's completely fucking useless and can't even protect his friends."

"...Guess we both have it pretty bad."

"You know... I could be your friend. You seem really cool; much too cool to splatter your brains on some train tracks."

"Maybe if the world were different."

"The world's not all that bad."

Neither for several minutes, the sound of the wind rustling in the trees the only sound.

"I'll tell you what. If a train doesn't come by..." Matthew glanced at the time on his phone. "1, I'll get off the tracks, and we can be friends. If a train _does _come, well..."

"Splat," Gilbert whispered. He looked down at the boy laying next to him, his eyes serious behind his glasses.

"Deal."

He shifted so that he was laying down as well, his head on the track.

"What are you doing? You'll get killed too," Matthew said, looking at Gilbert in confusion.

"Yeah, I will. But if you're gonna go splat, so will I. How much longer do we have until 1?"

Matthew glanced at his phone again. "19 minutes."

They didn't move, simply looking at the stars above them and taking in the crisp, cool November air.

At 12:57, they heard the distant whistle of a train.

"There's still three minutes left, but that train sounds kinda far," Matthew remarked.

"Trains travel fast."

At 12:59, the train was nearly to them.

"Only 45 seconds left. 43. 42. 41..."

The train was close; they could both feel the vibration of the tracks as the locomotive got closer.

At 10 seconds left, Matthew took hold of Gilbert's hand, who squeezed it tightly.

They began to count down, as their death approached.

"9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2-!"

* * *

I'm gonna leave it up to you whether they die or not.

Until next time, dear readers.

Also, reviews are welcome.

Please favorite/follow!


	5. That Goddam Fire Alarm

"Basch, wake up! The fire alarm is going off again!" Basch was startled from his dream by his neighbor banging on his door. He threw off the covers, put on his slippers and bathrobe, and stalked into the hallway, muttering under his breath.

"Damn fire alarm, probably not even a fucking fire. This is the third time it's gone off this week. Who the hell is doing this?!"

As he walked out out of his building, he realized he was wearing the frilly pink pajamas his younger sister had made him, and started cursing again. He pulled his bathrobe tighter around his body, hoping to hide his embarrassing sleepwear.

After navigating the floors crowded with sleepy college students, he found himself standing on the lawn in front of the dorms, surrounded by pissed off people he barely knew.

"Hey, um... Basch, dude, d'you know what happened?"

He glared at the blond American that had put his hand on his shoulder. "The fire alarm went off, idiot. Now leave me alone."

The American- what was his name? Alfred?- raised his hands in defense and left to bother someone else.

Basch was left to stand there impatiently, angry and tired, until he noticed someone cursing softly in German. He looked to his left to see a brunette man wearing nothing but boxers covered in musical notes. His hair stuck up wildly, especially one stray curl atop his head, and his amethyst eyes were narrowed in annoyance, presumably at his beauty sleep being interrupted. A beauty mark sat next to a thin lipped scowl. His pale, lithe body was hunched over, his arms wrapped around himself in an attempt to keep warm.

After a moment of watching the man, Basch realized that he recognized him. He was the well groomed, rather snooty, pianist that lived across the corridor with an obnoxiously happy Spaniard. What was his name? ...Roderich, perhaps?

The man who's name was most likely Roderich huffed and continued to rub his arms rapidly, trying in vain to stave off the cold of November at one in the morning.

"Why is it so goddamn cold? Stupid weather," he muttered, still speaking in German.

Without thinking, Basch slipped his bathrobe off and placed it around the man's shoulders. After a bewildered glance at the equally confused blond, Roderich smiled gratefully.

"Danke. You're Basch, right? I'm Roderich; I live across from you."

Basch nodded stiffly, not uttering a word in response. He still wasn't quite sure why he had given his robe to someone he barely knew. He was just his snotty neighbor, right?

"Oh, look, they're letting us back in," Roderich declared, pointing at the students heading back into the building. "Finally."

Somehow, despite his many attempts to leave the dark haired man behind, he managed to stay by his side the entire way up to their floor. Before entering his room, Roderich removed Basch's robe, leaving him practically naked in the hallway.

"Here's your robe," he said, handing the green article of clothing to him. Basch nodded, taking it and starting to open his door.

"I would like it if you came over some time. My mother sent me some cookies yesterday, and they're quite delicious," Roderich ventured, his previously pale face beginning to turn red.

He thought about declining the invitation, but then he thought about getting free food. He always was a sucker for free things. "...I suppose I could come over," Basch said, before entering his room and closing the door, leaving Roderich alone in the hallway.

"That was strange," Basch muttered, hanging up his bathrobe and sliding back under his covers. "Who invites a complete stranger over? He must be crazy," he reasoned, closing his eyes and attempting to fall back to sleep.

_Maybe I will visit him, _Basch though, just before drifting off into unconsciousness.

* * *

Happy holidays you guys! I wrote this up in two study halls as part of my friend's Christmas present and figured I'd post it here. It's hella short, but whatever. This is based loosely on a comic I saw on Tumblr. I couldn't find it, but I'll put a link if I see it again.


	6. Bloodstains and Bitemarks

Erika paced around the living room, wringing her hands and biting her lip. Where on earth was Natalya? Her wife was supposed to be home before dark, what with a vampire on the loose in their village. Why, just last week, her cousin's wife came home as a vampire, turning him into one as well. The rest of the town chased the two away, leaving Erika's family heartbroken. Elizabeta had been a good friend of hers, and Gilbert was very dear to her. Her heart ached for his brother, now left alone in the house the three of them had shared.

Erika was absolutely terrified that Natalya was going to come home undead, and there was nothing she could do about it. "What if she's been attacked? What if she's dead? What if she's been bitten? Oh Talya, please come home soon," she worried aloud, continuing to pace. "I need to sit down; I need to calm myself. I'm sure she's fine. There's nothing to worry about."

She forced herself to sit, twiddling her thumbs and glancing at the door every few seconds. Several minutes passed, when the door suddenly flew open. Erika leaped to her feet, practically tackling the tall blonde that had entered.

"Oh my goodness, I was so worried, I thought you were dead, I thought one of the vampires got you! Never, ever do that again, do you hear me? Never! Where were you? Why were you late? Are you alright?"

She paused a moment to allow her wife to speak, and frowned when the woman didn't say anything.

"Talya? You are ok, right?"

Natalya looked away, unable to meet the smaller woman's frightened eyes. "Erika, you need to get away from me before I hurt you. Please."

Just like that, Erika's world came to a screeching halt. All she could think was one word, over and over again. No. No, no, no.

"What do you mean? You would never hurt me, you can't hurt me. Please, just tell me you're ok, you have to be ok. You have to, please," Erika cried, tears already welling up in her green eyes.

Natalya sighed, still not meeting her wife's eyes, and pulled the collar of her shirt away from her throat, revealing twin puncture marks. "I'm sorry Erika. It's over for me. I just came to say good bye, pack my things, and leave. Now please get off of me."

The small blonde shook her head furiously. "No, no, it's not over for you until the final stage of the transformation. I can tell you haven't fully turned yet; you don't have fangs. It should be soon, am I right? You're not leaving me, Natalya Arlovskaya. Not that easily. Till death do we part, remember? By my calculations, death should part us in the next few minutes. I won't leave you until then."

Natalya exhaled angrily, before roughly pushing Erika away from her. "If I'm with you when I turn, I'll kill you, don't you understand? I'm leaving; I won't hurt you. I'm probably going to go get someone to kill me. See you in the afterlife. I love you," she said, her voice tender for the last sentence.

She stood quickly and turned to open the door when the pain hit her. "No," she gasped. "It's too late. Erika, run." Without another word, she collapsed, squeezing her eyes shut and screaming in agony as the change burned in her blood, stabbing like a thousand stakes ripping through her from the inside out. It was as if every molecule of her body was being burnt to ashes. The pain went on for what felt like hours, but was only a few minutes. Fangs burst from her gums, and her heart slowed to a stop. As suddenly as it had started, the red hot pain was gone, leaving only the sensation of ice in her veins. Her eyes snapped open, the once navy blue orbs now a chilling red, and her hungry gaze locked onto the woman next to her.

"Talya? Are you ok now? Are you thirsty? I bet you are," Erika said, wiping the tears from her eyes and smiling brightly.

The Belorussian woman slowly sat up, not taking her eyes off of the smaller blonde, or more specifically, the pale flesh at the base of her neck. She could already taste the blood that would well up when she sank her teeth in, she could almost feel the sanguine liquid drench her tongue in delicious warmth, as she slowly drained the life from the pretty woman before her.

"Talya? Are you thirsty?"

Natalya nodded and started to crawl towards Erika, who didn't move a muscle.

"So thirsty," she whispered. The pain in her throat caused by the raging need for blood made it hard to focus. In the back of her mind, Natalya knew that she shouldn't hurt the other woman, but the rest of her wanted to bite, to feed, to kill. "I want you. Come here," she demanded.

Erika did as she was told. She sat on Natalya's lap, offering her neck to her wife. "Go ahead, liebeling. I don't mind."

Somehow, hearing Erika speak so kindly managed to bring the vampire back to her senses.

"Erika? What are you doing? I can't feed on you; what if I kill you? Are you insane?"

Erika shook her head. "It's what I want; it's what you need. Just bite me, liebe. I trust you not to hurt me." She ran her fingers through her wife's hair, smiling softly, before pushing her face into the crook of her neck.

Natalya closed her eyes and bit her lip, trying desperately not to give in to her instincts. She could hear the blood rushing through her wife's veins, she could smell it. She wanted to taste it. She wanted to feel it on her tongue.

She didn't realize that she was crying until she felt Erika start to rub her back comfortingly. She began to sob, choking out incoherent apologies.

"You don't have to apologize, Tayla. Go ahead. You won't let me die." She forced the vampire to get closer, wrapping one arm around her waist and using the other to press her mouth to her throat.

The smell was overwhelming, the sound of Erika's blood the only thing Natalya could hear anymore. _Maybe if I'm careful, I won't kill her, _Natalya thought._ As long as I don't take too much, she'll be ok and won't turn._

Natalya opened her mouth, pressing her fangs against the other woman's flesh, before sinking them in.

As soon as the first drop of blood hit her tongue, she knew that this was a mistake. She wasn't going to be able to stop. Erika was going to die. As much as she wanted to pull away, she simply couldn't. Her instincts held her in place, forcing her to drink more and more of the wonderful liquid. After a few moments, Erika let out a weak sigh, her head falling forward.

Natalya instantly pulled away and held her wife's limp body against her chest, listening to her slowing heartbeat. "Erika? Oh god, Erika! No, please no! This is all my fault; I shouldn't have come back here, I shouldn't have been out at night!"

As she cried, Erika suddenly let out a piercing shriek. The transformation was taking place. Just as Natalya had mere minutes ago, she writhed and screamed as her body changed into that of a monster. Her wife could only watch helplessly as fangs burst from her gums and her heart stopped beating. When her now blood red eyes opened, Natalya pressed a kiss to her forehead.

"I'm so sorry Erika. I've never been more sorry in my life. I hope one day you can forgive me for turning you into a monster, even if I never do."

The small blonde woman sat up and took Natalya's face in her heads. "Talya, I'm not angry. I'm overjoyed. We're the same now. We'll be together forever. Please don't hate yourself for this. I want this. I want you. I want you to be happy."

Natalya finally looked Erika in the eye. There was no anger in the crimson orbs, only love. "But what do we do now?" she wondered. "Once the townspeople find out about us, they'll drive us away, maybe even kill us. We'll have to leave. What about our families? God, Ivan... Katyusha will cry even more than usual. And your brother will probably track us down somehow. What are we going to do?"

Erika was silent for a moment. "I'm not sure," she finally said. "I-I don't want to leave Basch... And poor Ludwig, losing another member of the family... I think we should find Elizabeta and Gilbert. They're family, and they'll understand the situation."

Natalya nodded slowly. "That's a good idea. But you also need to feed. I can help you; that way you won't hurt anyone."

Erika bit her lip, her fangs a sharp contrast from her sweet face. "You promise no one will get hurt because of me? I doubt I could live with myself if I killed anybody... And I'm so thirsty. My throat hurts really bad, Talya."

"I know. And I swear that I won't let you kill anyone. Shall we go get you a meal?" Natalya stood and helped Erika to her feet. The shorter woman took a hold of the arm she was offered, leaning against her wife for support.

The two glanced around their small, cozy home, hoping that it wouldn't be the last time they did so, before opening the front door and venturing into the night.

* * *

Happy Valentine's Day.


	7. Fall For You

Tonight was the night of the middle school winter ball, and students were having the time of their lives: dancing with their friends, eating refreshments, simply running around beneath the twinkling Christmas lights and paper snowflakes hanging from the ceiling. Glittering snow, something that the Polish president of the dance committee had fought to procure, lay in the corners of the gym. Now, he and his other friends sat at one of the tables scattered around the edges of the room, admiring the decorations.

As the other students milled about in their revelry, two nervous 8th graders were standing outside the gym doors, trying to work up some courage. One, a short, pale boy with dusty green eyes and messy straw colored hair, wore a clean white button up shirt, black vest, blue tie, and dark pants. The other one was taller, tanner, and chubbier, with hair the color of sunshine and blue eyes that put a summer sky to shame. He wore a tuxedo t-shirt and black jeans.

"Come on Artie, let's go in," the taller boy exclaimed. "I like this song!"

"Artie" bit his lip. "But what if they laugh at us? Alfred, we're the only gay kids here! I don't fancy being a laughingstock."

Alfred shook his head and smiled. "Arthur, you're way too awesome for them to laugh at you. You've never cared what people thought before; why start now? Let's just go in. We can dance, and I'll buy you some candy."

_The best thing about tonight's that we're not fighting._

_Could it be that we have been this way before?_

"You don't understand! I get beaten up enough as it is, and _this_," Arthur said, raising their clasped hands. "Isn't going to help the situation one bit."

"I get it Art, I really do. But we've been dating for, like, a month. I really wish we didn't have to keep it secret."

"You get it? You're not even trying to understand! I can't even tell you how many times I've had to fetch my bag from the washroom, or pull spitballs off the back of my jumper!"

_I know you don't think that I am trying._

_I know you're wearing thin down to the core._

Alfred slung an arm around Arthur's shoulders. "I do understand, I promise. Art, I'm fat. I spend more time eating than anything else. You think I don't get shit for that? You gotta learn to just go with the flow, dude. If you don't care, they don't care. And if they do, I'll just beat them up, ok?"

_But hold your breath_

_Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you_

_Over again_

Arthur was silent for a moment. Alfred was about to ask if he was alright when the older boy took a deep breath, tightened his grip on Alfred's hand, and led him to the middle of the gymnasium. Alfred stood still, not quite believing what was happening. Arthur scowled and placed the taller boy's hands on his waist, before placing his own on his shoulders. "Don't make me change my mind," he whispered. "Dance with me."

_Don't make me change my mind_

_Or I won't live to see another day_

_I swear it's true_

_Because a girl like you is impossible to fine_

_You're impossible to find_

"Wow Art, you're one of a kind," Alfred laughed, swaying the two of them side to side. "I didn't really think you would actually come out here with me, but I'm glad you did."

Arthur looked away. "Shut up; I just really like this song is all." He slowly lifted his gaze to Alfred. "And maybe you," he admitted. "Even if you're an overenthusiastic idiot."

_This is not what I intended_

_I always swore to you I'd never fall apart_

_You always thought that I was stronger_

_I may have failed but I have loved you from the start_

Alfred grinned. "You're so romantic Artie. You always know just what to say to make me swoon." He twirled Arthur around, causing the older boy to stumble and nearly fall.

"You git, warn me next time! I told you, I don't fancy being a laughingstock," Arthur said, attempting to sound angry but ultimately failing.

_But hold your breath_

_Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you_

_Over again_

_Don't make me change my mind_

_Or I won't live to see another day_

_I swear it's true_

_Because a girl like you is impossible to find_

_It's impossible_

Alfred ducked forward as Arthur righted himself, kissing him on the nose. Arthur smiled and hugged him tightly.

"Thank you for convincing me to come out here," he said softly. "You were right; this is fun, and nobody's even watching us."

_So breathe in so deep_

_Breath me in_

_I'm yours to keep_

_And hold on to your words 'cause talk is cheap_

_And remember me tonight_

_When you're asleep_

Alfred and Arthur spent the rest of the dance running around together, dancing to fun songs, and flaunting their relationship to anybody that would pay attention to them. At the end of the night, they both went their separate ways, promising to see each other on Monday in math class.

* * *

Heyyyy! I don't even ship USUK, but my bestie does, and this was her birthday present.


End file.
